<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A side effect of the drugs. by kvinpinecones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914432">A side effect of the drugs.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvinpinecones/pseuds/kvinpinecones'>kvinpinecones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Related, M/M, Pipe dream, andrew confused, neil in evermore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvinpinecones/pseuds/kvinpinecones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew é liberado do hospital antes do esperado e volta para Palmetto enquanto Neil ainda está passando o natal em Evermore.</p>
<p>Então Andrew passa a pensar que o garoto era apenas um efeito colateral de suas drogas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Minyard / Josten</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A side effect of the drugs.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Menção ao uso de drogas/remédios</p>
<p>Essa é minha primeira fic terminada e estou muito ansiosa por isso. Sempre escrevo coisas fora do canon então por favor me perdoem pelos erros.</p>
<p>Espero que gostem!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew acordou sozinho no Easthaven. Bem, não completamente sozinho, uma enfermeira estava lá para observá-lo, mas isso era o mesmo que nada. O quarto ainda era o mesmo desde o dia que ele foi internado ali, paredes brancas, roupa de cama branca, cama branca e alguns móveis brancos. Os olhos de Andrew já haviam parado de arder pelo excesso da cor, já estava acostumado a ela.<br/>	Ele não sabia que dia era, não sabia desde a segunda semana ali, quando parou de contar. Não tinha certeza de quantas semanas passaram desde que fora internado, seis, sete ou oito. Os remédios e a falta deles bagunçaram sua percepção de tempo, de qualquer forma não importava. Saber quanto tempo passou não tornaria aquilo mais fácil. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza era que finalmente havia chegado seu último dia no hospital. Um dos funcionários o avisou no dia anterior “Apenas mais algumas horas e você estará livre para ir, Andrew”. Ele não respondeu, o funcionário não esperou para ver se estava sendo escutado. <br/>	A manhã passou quase como todas as outras. Uma enfermeira veio lhe dar o café - que na verdade era chá, ew - e arrumar seu quarto, ele foi dirigido até mais uma consulta interminável com psiquiatras que ele não confiava. Estava esperando sentir algum tipo de alívio por saber que aquela seria a última, mas nada aconteceu. O médico fez algumas perguntas que não obtiveram respostas e deu instruções sobre como seguir dali para frente. Andrew achou tudo inútil e desinteressante. Outra enfermeira trouxe suas coisas - ele não via a hora de queimá-las na lixeira mais próxima - e o acompanhou até a recepção.<br/>	Andrew tinha uma vaga ideia sobre quem ia buscá-lo. Provavelmente seu irmão e seu primo. Kevin também não ficaria para trás. Mas estava silenciosamente esperando por mais alguém, alguém que Andrew tinha barrado de seu cérebro durante todo o tempo que esteve no hospital. Era extremamente desorientador pensar sobre isso e o fez descobrir mais um efeito dos remédios: ele não conseguiria distinguir com certeza o que tinha sido real do que fora induzido em sua mente pelas drogas. Foi repleto de uma turbulência de pensamentos que ele esperava que se dissolvessem ou se clareassem com o tempo, mas sinceramente não acreditava que fossem.<br/>	Como o esperado, os três estavam lá. Aaron com a mesma expressão entediada de sempre. Nicky tão pálido que estava a ponto de desmaiar. Kevin com um comportamento indecifrável, Andrew não conseguiu reconhecer se ele estava apreensivo, com medo ou assustado. Talvez fosse os três ao mesmo tempo. Nenhuma única palavra saiu da boca deles e Andrew preferia que continuasse assim, ele mesmo também não tinha nada a dizer.<br/>	Finalmente foram embora. Andrew estendeu a mão e Nicky entregou as chaves do carro, ainda parecia que ele estava prestes a vomitar. O carro teria ido em silêncio todo o caminho de volta para Palmetto se não fosse pelos sons que saíam do rádio, a viagem não era exatamente curta, mas nenhum deles se queixou sobre isso. Quando finalmente chegaram à torre das raposas Andrew conseguiu sentir o desespero de Nicky que se esforçava para ficar calado. Kevin ainda parecia estar em outro mundo e Aaron saiu do carro o mais rápido que pode.<br/>- Você fica. - Andrew disse apontando para seu primo. - O resto vai.<br/>Nicky não parecia nada confortável estando sozinho com ele, mas não tinha escolha. Esperaram até Aaron e Kevin sumirem dentro da torre das raposas antes de dizerem qualquer coisa. <br/>- Julgamento de Aaron. - Ouvir sua própria voz foi desnorteante. Ele não estava mais entre as paredes apertadas do Easthaven. Não tinham médicos o seguindo a cada passo. Estava respirando direito pela primeira vez em semanas. Estava sentindo como se estivesse conhecendo o mundo todo mais uma vez.<br/>- Ainda não aconteceu. - Nicky engoliu em seco. - Ele foi liberado da prisão, a mãe de Matt pagou a fiança, mas ainda não foi julgado. Esperamos que ele vença o caso.<br/>Nada que ele já não estivesse esperando.<br/>- Os corvos.<br/>- Ainda estamos classificados no campeonato. Nada muito diferente, só uma briga no banquete de Natal. - A cabeça de Andrew começou a latejar. Uma briga entre quem? Sentiu vontade de perguntar, mas teve medo da resposta.<br/>Essa era a verdade, Andrew tinha várias perguntas na ponta da língua, perguntas que ele nunca deixaria sair de sua boca unicamente por medo da resposta. Ele não queria descobrir que o mentiroso patológico que tinha dado tanto trabalho no último semestre era uma invenção de suas pílulas.<br/>- Kevin? - Foi a pergunta mais segura que ele conseguiu fazer.<br/>- Ele está fisicamente bem, mas não sabemos porque está agindo desse jeito. - Andrew o encarou fazendo Nicky tremer dos pés a cabeça. - É sério, ninguém sabe. Ele está estranho desde que saímos para o recesso de Natal, mais estranho que o normal. Fomos passar o feriado na casa de Matt, ele não falou muito e parecia sempre muito ansioso. Recebeu algumas ligações que só o deixaram pior, mas não contou sobre o que eram. Achei que quando voltássemos depois do ano novo ele melhoraria, então recebemos o aviso de que você seria liberado mais cedo e voltamos correndo, não adiantou nada.<br/>Liberado mais cedo?<br/>- Que dia é hoje?<br/>- 28 de dezembro.<br/>Era o suficiente. Andrew saiu deixando tudo para trás: Nicky, sua reabilitação, Kevin e seu comportamento inexplicável, tudo que conseguiu. Jogou cada um de seus pensamentos o mais longe possível, colocou alguns em uma sala escura e vazia em seu cérebro. Trancou-as lá e jogou a chave fora. Porém ainda tinha algo o incomodando e martelando em sua cabeça, algo que ele não conseguia apagar. Aparentemente, o garoto fugitivo da máfia com uma inclinação evidente para arranjar problemas teve sucesso ao se infiltrar em seus pensamentos. Andrew não conseguia esquecê-lo, nem por alguns segundos. Neil Abram Josten. Seria possível que não tivesse passado de uma alucinação? Sim. Seria possível.<br/>“Se agarre à realidade, Andrew, lembre-se de quem você é.” Uma psicóloga disse a ele durante o tratamento. Todos eles repetiam isso de maneiras diferentes, Andrew achou uma idiotice, ele estava certo de que não existia mais um Andrew para se lembrar. Quem ele era? Isso era uma ótima pergunta. Tinha sido o Andrew abandonado, uma criança que só queria uma família para chamar de sua, que fez de tudo para ser adotado. Tinha sido o Andrew delinquente. O Andrew trocado por seu irmão e que mesmo assim fez de tudo para protegê-lo. O Andrew “ameaça para sociedade”. O Andrew drogado. E agora? Qual Andrew ele era?<br/>“Se agarre à realidade.” Ele tentou fazer uma lista em sua cabeça: Sou Andrew Joseph Minyard. Finalmente dono da minha própria vida. Kevin precisa de mim. Nicky precisa de mim. Aaron precisa de mim. Tenho 20 anos. Sou goleiro das raposas. Não me importo o suficiente com Exy para odiá-lo. Gosto de doces. Não dependo mais de remédios. Tenho medo de altura. Passei por 13 lares adotivos. Fiz uma promessa para Aaron. Sempre cumpro minhas promessas. Fiz uma promessa para Neil. Não. Isso não é real. Eu usava braçadeiras para esconder minhas facas e cicatrizes, não sei onde estão agora. Não gosto de surpresas. Vou me formar em justiça criminal. Tenho memória eidética, o que é irônico, pois ela não parece estar funcionando agora. Odeio as palavras “por favor” e “mal-entendido”. Minha cabeça está doendo desde que saí do hospital. Ou desde que entrei nele? Hoje é dia 28 de dezembro. Passei seis semanas no hospital, ou foram sete? Tinha me esquecido de como era sentir coisas. Não sei o que é pior.<br/>Era um esforço frustrante e um péssimo jeito de usar suas primeiras horas em casa, mas era necessário. Andrew não podia continuar revivendo seus traumas do passado e se questionando do que tinha existido. Não significava nada, tinha passado e era impossível voltar. Ele tinha muito para se preocupar no presente para se prender no passado. Na teoria isso era muito fácil, mas na prática ele se viu rolando na cama de seu quarto até bem depois de todos irem dormir.<br/>Neil. Neil. Neil. Neil. O que era real sobre ele? Algo tinha que ser. Andrew não podia acreditar que tinha deixado Kevin sozinho por todo esse tempo, tinha confiado a segurança dele a Neil? Uma pessoa que nem sequer existe? Muitas cenas se reprisavam em sua cabeça. Se embaralhando e se separando umas das outras. Indo e voltando. Avulsas ou em conjunto. Todas com o fugitivo da máfia que não sabia como controlar a própria língua.<br/>Uma raquete encontrando seu estômago. Uma chave em sua mão e um olhar perplexo em seu rosto. Uma atitude confiante e ousada. Uma noite turbulenta em Columbia. Uma noite tranquila em Columbia. Alguns pedidos. Uma entrevista com Riko e Kevin. Teorias sobre a morte de Seth. Presentes. Uma briga em francês. Uma conversa em alemão. Viagens de carro. “Estou bem”. Ameaças. Uma inexplicável vontade de viver. Planos de fuga. Uma festa de Halloween. Cicatrizes. Mentiras. Verdades. Abram.<br/>Andrew não queria acreditar que era tudo fruto de sua imaginação. Mas não tinha evidências para acreditar que foi verdade. Adormeceu pensando nisso e sonhou com olhos azuis, fumaça e sangue.<br/>- Ele não responde nenhuma das minhas mensagens. - Nicky disse. A voz dele entrou abafada dentro do quarto. Andrew tinha acordado sozinho. Sozinho de verdade. - Matt disse que não tem notícias desde que o deixou no aeroporto. Kevin? Você recebeu alguma coisa?<br/>- Não. - Sua voz estava trêmula e nem um pouco convincente.<br/>- Talvez ele tenha uma vida, Nicky. Você não recebia respostas no período letivo, por que receberia nas férias? - Aaron resmungou.<br/>- Podemos não falar sobre isso enquanto o Andrew está dormindo a uma porta de distância? - Kevin interferiu. Isso atraiu a atenção de Andrew.<br/>- Andrew ainda não sabe? - A julgar pelo silêncio que se seguiu, a resposta era negativa. Nicky prosseguiu: - Você deveria ir perguntar como ele está.<br/>- Para que? Nós sabemos como ele está. Andrew não gosta de perguntas redundantes, você já deveria saber disso. - Kevin estava certo. O primeiro que perguntasse a Andrew como ele está, provavelmente acabaria com uma faca no estômago. O assunto acabou ali.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era quase ano-novo, ou seja, eles não tinham nada para fazer. Não havia aulas para assistir, lições para fazer ou jogos para jogar. Não haviam mais raposas ou alunos no prédio, todos tinham ido passar o recesso em outro lugar. Os primos teriam ficado mofando o dia todo no apartamento se não fosse por Kevin que não conseguia ficar longe de uma quadra. Aaron e Nicky não eram obrigados a acompanhá-los mas resolveram ir mesmo assim.<br/>Nem o feriado, nem seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo na cabeça de Kevin o fizeram menos exigente. Aaron e Nicky aguentaram duas horas e meia de treino antes de desistirem. Se não fosse por uma ligação do treinador, os quatro teriam ficado ali até anoitecer ouvindo os resmungos de Kevin em francês. Wymack basicamente obrigou-os a ir à um almoço na casa de Abby, previsivelmente querendo manter seus olhos nos garotos. Andrew não proferiu uma única palavra, não tinha nada de útil ou agradável para dizer. Kevin queria voltar para o estádio assim que terminaram de comer, mas aceitou terminar seu treino mais tarde após um olhar duro de Andrew.<br/>Ele não diria isso para ninguém, mas estava cansado. Exausto, melhor dizendo. Muitos sentimentos o invadiram de uma vez, era muito mais do que tudo que tinha sentido nos últimos três anos. Era confuso e perturbador. Era doloroso e apavorante. Andrew não queria isso dentro dele, não queria sentir, só queria entender o que estava acontecendo e por que não conseguia lidar com isso. Ele pensou em ligar para Betsy, mas queria clarear mais seus pensamentos antes. Seria mandado diretamente para o Easthaven se chegasse no consultório falando sobre um baixinho viciado em exy sobre quem ninguém havia falado desde que saiu do hospital.<br/>Kevin também não estava ajudando. Seu rosto expressava tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que era impossível prestar atenção ou decifrar o que estava acontecendo. Ele murmurava algumas coisas para si mesmo, não parava quieto e checava o telefone a cada 30 segundos. Quando estava saindo da quadra de madrugada recebeu uma ligação e ficou tão assustado quando o telefone tocou que quase o deixou cair de dentro do carro. Era apenas Nicky querendo saber se ele já tinha jantado. Ele também estava evitando Andrew. Tentava ficar o mais longe possível e não havia trocado mais de três palavras com ele.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	- Kevin. - Andrew cedeu. Ele ia esperar até Kevin dizer algo mas estava começando a achar que esse dia nunca chegaria. Já era 30 de dezembro, seu terceiro dia em casa. Aaron e Nicky decidiram não ir ao estádio em função de preservarem sua saúde mental e Kevin ainda parecia tão abalado que era difícil olhar para ele.<br/>	- Eu sei o que você quer saber. - O que Andrew diria não era algo complexo de adivinhar, mesmo assim ele teve dúvidas se os dois estavam na mesma página. - Não posso falar sobre isso agora. Se possível, não me pergunte o que não posso responder. Prometo que você irá entender tudo depois de amanhã.<br/>	Andrew decidiu acreditar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Eles planejavam passar a virada de ano com Wymack e Abby, mas o treinador recebeu uma ligação um pouco antes do jantar e saiu correndo sem explicar o que acontecera. Esperaram por mais ou menos quarenta minutos antes de receberem uma mensagem de Wymack avisando que não poderia voltar. <br/>	Então os cinco comeram, viram os fogos de artifício e assistiram a bola da Times Square descer. Kevin recebeu uma mensagem que deixou seus lábios brancos. Nicky recebeu uma mensagem que o fez sorrir de orelha a orelha, provavelmente um “Feliz Ano Novo” de Erik. Andrew não viu Aaron checar o celular e também decidiu não ver o seu. Não até a manhã seguinte pelo menos.<br/>	Acordou alarmado pelas vozes na sala, nada muito diferente do comum. O choque veio quando ele pegou seu telefone para ver que horas eram. Estava quase descarregado - ele não se incomodara em colocá-lo para carregar já que não estava o usando com frequência - mas tinha bateria o suficiente ver a mensagem que piscou na tela do aparelho. “Feliz Ano Novo”. Uma mensagem comum, haviam outras iguais, mas Andrew teve que ler três vezes para ter certeza que estava vendo o contato certo. Ele desbloqueou o celular rapidamente e estava lá: Neil Josten. <br/>	Levantou correndo e quase não teve tempo de se trocar antes de chegar até Kevin que já esperava por ele. Kevin balançou a cabeça em concordância apenas uma vez e saiu do apartamento. Andrew foi atrás.  <br/>	- Vamos para casa do treinador. - Kevin disse. Andrew não fez perguntas. Esperava entender quando chegassem lá.<br/>	Wymack já estava esperando por eles no corredor. Andrew sentiu seu corpo todo queimar, dos pés até seu último fio de cabelo. Quatro dias tentando não ter esperanças, tentando apagar memórias que ele acreditava não terem realmente existido e agora estava tudo voltando. Tudo caindo sobre seus ombros de uma vez sem aviso prévio. Sua vontade foi de empurrar todos para longe de seu caminho e finalmente acabar com suas dúvidas. Estava quase fazendo isso quando Wymack os guiou para dentro de seu apartamento.<br/>	Andrew achou que já tivesse sentido tudo que dava para sentir até ali, mas nada foi igual a sensação de vê-lo novamente. Ele estava diferente, mas totalmente reconhecível. Encolhido no sofá, cheio de curativos. Seu cabelo castanho escuro agora estava em um tom mais alaranjado. Não usava mais as lentes de contato usuais, então tudo que Andrew via era seus olhos azuis brilhantes e profundos. O mundo inteiro congelou e por alguns segundos só existiam os dois, se encarando em um intervalo de tempo sem fim.<br/>	- Você vai perguntar sobre isso? - Neil disse em alemão, finalmente quebrando o silêncio que parecia ter durado anos.<br/>	- Amanhã. - Porque não poderia processar mais nada no dia de hoje.<br/>	Neil estava ali. Ele era real. Não era uma alucinação. Neil Abram Josten existia de verdade e não era apenas um sonho inalcançável criado pelos remédios de Andrew. Ele ainda parecia o mesmo, não importava que tivessem mudado sua cor de cabelo ou de seus olhos. Nascer do sol, Abram e morte ainda eram verdades irrefutáveis. Isso era tudo que Andrew precisava saber por enquanto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se quiserem me contatar podem me encontrar no twitter: @kvinpinecones</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>